


金边吊兰

by ronggu



Category: DYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronggu/pseuds/ronggu
Kudos: 15





	金边吊兰

请勿上升真人——

非典型ABO、双向暗恋——

上一位： @江海度余生-🐟 

下一位： @竹冉孤. 

00

刘筱亭睁开眼睛的时候天刚蒙蒙亮，几缕微弱的晨光掉进来落在木地板上，模模糊糊勾出一条浮光。屋子里有些昏暗，全身的酸痛让意识逐渐回拢，后颈和布料摩擦却愈发难耐。干渴的喉咙只能做下意识无用功的吞咽，连呼吸都仿佛带了刺，针扎一样刺激着肺。刘筱亭张了张嘴、皱起眉头，便有温热的东西附上腰部，嘴唇也被贴上了湿润的东西，有水渡了进来——带着微妙的熟悉的木香。

那是一种清冽的果木气息，干净温和而具有诱惑力的特殊木香。

木香？

刘筱亭陡然睁开眼：张九泰舔着嘴唇上的水光，正拿着毛巾仔细地给自己擦手，擦干净了指缝又小心翼翼地牵起自己的另一只手。平时散漫的样子多了点专注，更加吸引人。

张九泰半裸上身，正准备站起来洗毛巾的时候看见刘筱亭扑闪扑闪的眼睛正蒙眬又乖巧地看着自己，立时皱紧了眉头，把毛巾往水盆里一扔，就朝躺在床上的小黑兔子压了过去。故意放出一点点信息素，摆出一副吃人的架势，逼人说实话。

“怎么回事？”一夜巫山侵透了嗓子，变得沙哑低沉，语气里却偏生亮出一股子诱哄来。

鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，刘筱亭从来没有在大脑如此清醒的时候和张九泰距离那么近。木香完完全全裹住了小黑兔子，身后隐秘的部位又开始发痒，流出汁液。刚刚的一口水完全没有发挥作用，只能从喉咙深处放出一声呜咽——下一波情热来临的讯号。

张九泰叹了一口气，含住了刘筱亭的舌尖故意咬了一口，又托住伤口凝结的后颈，在内壁舔舐安抚。

01

情潮后的omega总会对前一星期“帮助”过自己的alpha产生依赖，这是本能，无一例外。

几个小时前身体里可能还残留着对方的体液，后颈的临时标记尚未痊愈，从脖颈一直蜿蜒到脚踝的吻痕更加遮掩不住暂时的所有权，更何况那个人还是自己的搭档——更何况刘筱亭闻着那股木香，眷恋了十年。

刘筱亭躺在自己家里的床上把半张脸埋进枕头里，又盯着床头一瓶香水发呆：那是他悄悄在每次使活儿，有肢体接触的时候记下来的、最接近的味道。每次发情期实在忍不住就喷一点点，微不足道、聊以慰藉。

而这次发情期，是个惊天的意外。

这二十几年刘筱亭没有找过任何的alpha来帮助自己度过每个月难捱的发情期，大多数时候都是靠抑制剂度过的。偶尔事发突然也是强撑着，托beta朋友送自己回家打针。

二十多年雷打不动，却偏偏坏在了今年——刘筱亭的亲哥很担心刘筱亭这么打抑制剂身体会吃不消，家里人觉得很奇怪，一个好好的健全的的omega为什么要硬生生熬过去呢？

刘筱亭回家的时候却总是对这个问题顾左右而言他，摆明了不想过多提及，于是哥哥便直接在某社交软件app上用了刘筱亭的资料，光明正大地寻找固定床伴，夸得是天花乱坠。

他发情期前两天本来准备请假，但是没想到哥哥还真给他找到了一个同在北京的，条件还不错的“炮友”，各取所需本来是可以的，但是刘筱亭心里已经装了个张九泰了，更不想辜负陌生人的好心。只能冒着在公众场合发情的危险去宾馆和约到的alpha解释清楚，顺便付了房费表达歉意。没想到打开门冷着脸的人，是张九泰——他用来解释的对象。

天道多磨人。

02

张九泰那边一觉醒来发现怀里的兔子没了，正无比恼火，却又不知道该怎么打电话过去找人问个清楚，只能垂头丧气地靠着床头抽烟。烟圈慢慢消散在空气里，苦涩而又芬芳的气味萦绕在鼻尖，仔细闻似乎还有刘筱亭身上清甜的甘梅味在勾引他。

昨晚小黑兔子的发情期即将结束，信息素的影响逐渐减小，明明应该是清醒时的鱼水之欢，却被人紧咬的嘴唇变得不尴不尬——全身都是吻痕却仍旧皱着眉头。

他到底是什么意思呢？

张九泰自以为表现得足够明显了：从十六岁主动找人搭活儿开始，到深夜一起写稿；从每次抽烟都避着不让人闻见，到熟记他的每一条喜好。直到去年冬天鼓起勇气隐晦地告了白，却得到了摇头和沉默。本以为小黑兔子只是害羞，连台上开车，第一个捂脸的人都是自己。面对这种事情，当然是手足无措的了。

但是如果不是自己担心发情期刘筱亭出门会有危险，提前套清楚了路线，他还真不知道害羞奶气的刘筱亭会和人约炮。他倒不是有什么情结，只是自己养了那么多年的兔子一朝一夕就被吃干抹净了，而又有alpha的所有权意识作祟，他不甘心，真的不甘心。

可那又能怎么办呢？

03

刘筱亭又休息了两天，等身上的味道基本上散尽了才回到小园子里。本来他发情期刚过情绪就不稳定，回来之后又得到了张九泰快要结婚了的消息，脑子里顿时一片空白。

那人手指本就修长白皙，和自己的天差地别，如今银白色的指环套在无名指的根部，而套住心上人心的却不是自己——更为嘲讽的是，明明上个星期他们俩还曾是最亲密的姿态。

刘筱亭不知道自己是怎么和师兄弟们一起向自己喜欢了十年的人道喜，祝贺，要糖的，他只是默默地站在旁边，努力抑制住落泪而已。

他知道张九泰有女朋友，所以才会在发情期的最后恨自己的堕落，才会在醒来之后逃回家，才会在冬天装作不知道对方的暗示一样。

刘筱亭希望能得到一个，和那个被张九泰保护得很好的姑娘一次公平竞争的机会，但是现在没有了，甚至他还从那个姑娘的手里夺走了一个星期的张九泰。缘分是件很微妙的事情，有的时候爱得早并不一定意味着走得远，但是想想到最后，还是只能以搭档是的身份陪着你，总是很难放手啊。

腼腆的小兔子很少会去夜店，独独今天孤身一人走了进去，张九泰跟在后面看着人失魂落魄的样子，心都要揪碎了，把出馊主意的秦霄贤骂了个透，连忙跟了上去。

夜店里头不仅嘈杂而且昏暗，张九泰眼瞧着人钻进去了就不见了，要是缩在哪个角落里可就难找了。一个温和内敛，又刚刚度过发情期现在情绪十分不稳定的omega，在这种鱼龙混杂的地方很容易就成为了别人猎艳的目标。

张九泰这下是真的慌了，他只能凭借着临时标记从复杂的气味中找到一点点细微的，属于他们俩之间的联系，而且这种关系正随着一方情绪的变化而越来越淡。

等张九泰最终找到刘筱亭的时候，他的小黑兔子正一杯接一杯地喝酒，无论什么来者不拒。小巧的喉结滚动透出一股无法言喻的性感，而且他是一个omega，是一个似乎受了情伤来买醉的脆弱宝贝。

周围的人都虎视眈眈，所有人都在试探这个宝贝的意图，张九泰看见他的小黑兔子被那么多恶狼盯着，顿时涌起一股悔意和愤怒。但他冷静地走到刘筱亭身边，轻轻夺下这个醉鬼的酒杯，当着所有人的面释放出信息素，而且热切地吻住了怀里的人。

04

“我没有要结婚，我也没有女朋友。我喜欢的人是你，从始至终都没有变过。”

刘筱亭看着张九泰那么正经地说出这番话大脑瞬间就当机了，他深深地怀疑是因为昨晚喝了太多酒而导致了听力受损。

“你愿意吗，刘筱亭，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

小黑兔子一时没有反应过来，等张九泰上来亲他才明白发生了什么，眼泪瞬间就掉了下来。这一回张九泰温柔地吻干了所有的泪痕。

张九泰慢慢把刘筱亭按倒在床上，摸上细腻的臀肉，两半紧实的浑圆每次都把他夹得很紧，那个隐秘的小口比起上一次相见变红了不少，但愈发的湿润。张九泰试探性地塞了一根手指进去，刘筱亭整个人的身体一下子有些僵硬，之后便在alpha的耐心轻哄下放松了下来。

最隐秘的部位被打开，多加的几根手指快速地进出着，刘筱亭咬着张九泰肩头不肯叫出声来。

“亭亭？宝贝？叫啊，上次不是叫得很好吗？嗯？”沾染了情欲的声音愈发磁性，凌乱的喘息说明张九泰也忍得十分辛苦。

“混蛋，啊！呜啊……慢点呜。”张九泰的性器突然狠狠地插了进去，alpha的生殖器官本就比一般男性要大，此时不留一点情面直插到底，破开紧致的肠壁找准了敏感点猛烈贯穿，可怜的小黑兔子只能跟着身上人的动作起伏，两条大腿无力地夹在张九泰腰际，一会肯定会合不拢。

粗大的头部找到了隐秘的生殖腔口，并不在发情期的omega腔口是闭合的，此时也在频率极高的抽插之下打开了一道缝隙。就是这道缝隙涌出了更多的水，让刘筱亭彻底软下了腰。

“啊慢点，慢点……要、要怀孕了……”

张九泰突然放慢了动作，九浅一深地抵着腔口小缝问道：

“愿不愿意给我生？嗯？亭亭？愿不愿意给我生小兔子？”

刘筱亭现在只能发出甜腻的呻吟，听见张九泰的问话和放慢之后的难耐，带着哭腔回答说：

“生，都给你生。呜混蛋……啊!”

张九泰闻言插得更快，穴口翻出一层层白沫，嫩红的肠肉翻出插回，次次连根没入。刘筱亭觉得快被操死在床上了……

两个人一起射了出来，张九泰保存着理智没有射进生殖腔，随后便抱着人进了浴室。但当刘筱亭被翻过来，按在浴缸里后入的时候才追悔莫及。  
——————————

金边吊兰：无奈而又有着希望。

速打定时不知道会不会有bug，链接挂了请告诉我


End file.
